A network vulnerability assessment (VA) may include a process of identifying, and possibly prioritizing, vulnerabilities of an environment. Network vulnerability assessments may be performed on various types of devices, systems, and/or networks, such as one or more computers and/or servers of an information technology (IT) system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.